


SIX OH ONE (PM)

by blacklid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SIX OH ONE (PM)

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. High School.  
>  **Prompt:** Hailey: "Must you ruin the moment?" for spnquotefic.livejournal.com.

Sam's friends began to shrink, further and further away, to the sound of scrapes and shrieks and low groans.

"Dude, stop it."

Sam's world tilted toward the ceiling.

Dean leaned into it even more, dragging the chair down the aisle of the library swiftly, the metal legs rubbing against the old linoleum like fingernails on a chalkboard.

Dean smiled his empty smile. "We're leaving, Sammy. Say goodbye."

Anytime Dean used that --  _Sammy --_  it was sad. Anytime he said it, his voice was soft. Anytime Sam heard it, he feared it.

Jessica used to call him Sammy. Not all of the time. Just sometimes. Only when it was soft and sad and only when he liked it and there was no reason to be scared of anything except for how sleep deprived he was going to be the next morning. Only Jess got to call him that.

Not that anyone could ever take her place, but it was weirdly comforting when Dean kept calling him that. It was like Dean knew that it reminded him of a time when there wasn't anything to be afraid of. Only Dean got to call him that.

 _Now, Sammy. Now._

He never wanted to hear it again.


End file.
